Stop
by rainbow.room
Summary: All the little things Hotaru wishes Ruka would stop doing. 2012.


Please R&R. Also feel free to check out my other fics.

* * *

Stop.

Stop chasing me when I tease you with another picture. Stop not being so angry anymore. Stop telling me that you think I'm actually enjoying it. Stop dragging me to your little animal friends. Stop telling me that your bunny likes me, I don't like your bunny. I don't like you, bunny boy.

Stop saying Hello to me in the hallway, with your little Goodmorning Imai's as your cheeks start to go pink because you're so shy around me. Stop flicking your eyes up to meet mine for a moment just so you can make my heart beat faster, before turning away and blushing some more. Stop opening the door for me and apologizing when you accidentally bump in to me. Stop getting used to me and sitting with me during lunch, asking me why I love crab brains so much. Stop suddenly saying Hotaru. Stop whispering it, tasting my name and the freedom you think it brings. Stop begging for the pictures I take of you, with an easy smile on your face. Stop never being angry with me, stop smiling like I'm best thing in the world. Stop not falling for my best friend, stop giving up on her because you realize she's not the one you want anymore.

Stop tilting your seat and turning around so you can look at my face. Stop smiling stupidly cause I can't hear the teacher up front, and he looks like he's about to ask you some thing so stop turning back at me. Stop talking because I'm so distracted that I can't hear you through my heart beating. Stop asking to borrow a pen, I bought you a pack just yesterday so that you'd stop asking. Stop trying to gather the courage to finally ask me out. Stop waiting until everyone has left the classroom so that you can talk to me. Stop waiting for me while I gather all my things, and stop helping me gather them so that our hands can touch. Stop saying my name, you get breathless every time you say it, and so do I.

Stop asking me out. Stop suggesting cheesy movies that just came out because you know those are my secret weakness. Stop dressing up casually but still looking amazing. Stop looking at me like I'm the most beautiful girl in the world. Stop forgetting what you wanted to say, and stop walking so slow or we're going to miss the bus going to town. Stop wasting your money on me during our dates, I need it to be bribed with when I threaten you with another picture. Stop putting your arm around me when I'm cold, stop offering to give me your jacket. Stop insisting to walk me back to my dorm room. Stop putting your hands in your pocket looking shy as I try to open my door. Stop smiling when I say thank you I had a great time. Stop stopping me. Stop putting your hand up to my face and looking at me like you'll never see me again. Stop slowly reaching down to meet me. Stop kissing me. Stop being so good at kissing.

Stop smiling at me all cocky, I miss it when you blush. Stop opening the door for me still, I'm not kidding when I say I can open it myself. Stop saying my name differently, you're making me blush. Stop talking more during lunch. Stop telling me that I shouldn't work so hard. Stop carrying my books, I can carry them myself. Stop telling people so loudly that we're dating, we're inside a classroom. Stop getting jealous when a fanboy flirts with me, you know you're better than him anyway. Stop humouring all your fangirls, you'll just end up breaking their hearts when they hear you've got a girlfriend. Stop walking me to my lab after school, asking if I really have to work so late tonight, yes I do in fact. Stop visiting me with dinner, you know that I'll eat it you mischievous little devil. Stop pulling me to you with your little kisses, I really do have to work. Stop begging me to stop working, fuck, you know I'll stop for you.

Stop saying I love you, especially at the most random times, they make me so embarrassed. And stop laughing when I blush! It's not funny. Stop grabbing my hands and pulling me to you so slowly. Stop looking into my eyes and staring into my soul the way only you can. Stop looking at me, smiling wide whenever I say I love you, it's like nobody's ever told you. Stop taking me in your arms and kissing me so slowly, so softly, so lovingly. Stop making me weak in the knees, stop distracting me. Stop staring at me right now, I'm working!

Stop asking me what's wrong. Stop gathering me in your arms just as I'm about to sob. Stop leaning back a bit so you can stare at my ugly face. Stop wiping the tears away and telling me I'm the most beautiful thing on earth. Stop listening to me talk, you know I hate talking so why are you listening? Stop kissing my forehead and leaning me back in bed. Stop staying with me, stroking my hair until I fall asleep in your arms. Stop being there when I wake up, just so you can say that I'm still beautiful with my eyes all puffy from last night.

Stop throwing rocks at my window like we've only been dating for a few weeks, it's our second anniversary god dammit. _And_ I'm working! Stop telling me to jump down and teasing me that I don't trust you'll catch me, I know you can but I still don't want to jump. Stop pulling me out in the rain just because I've admitted to you that I want to try The Notebook kiss. Stop teaching me how to swim just so you can see me in a bikini, stop trying to explain yourself, I know that's all you're trying to do. Stop going away! Fuck, I don't want to drown. Stop laughing because I need you so much.

Stop apologizing all the time. Stop listening to me rant. Stop being such a boyfriend. Stop looking so hot when you're angry. Stop stopping my argument with a kiss. Stop asking for a truce, and stop laughing because I've already forgiven you. Stop being so amazing at makeup sex. Stop being so amazing at sex, period. Stop blushing!

Stop looking at me while I'm working. Stop staring. Stop skipping work so that you can just watch me work. Stop making amazing food, stop lighting candles, you know I love candles. Stop tugging me to you and just taking me in your arms. Stop breathing me in, every little quirk and everything that makes me, me. Stop wishing we were still young again, it was a horrible time and my hair was cut short. Stop telling me you fell in love with my short hair. Stop taking my chin and just looking in to my eyes like I'm forever.

Stop asking my brother for his blessing. Stop fussing and dragging Natsume everywhere. Stop not coming home. Stop practicing in the mirror, you know I'll say yes anyway. Stop dressing up for this, stop taking me out to the lake where we had our first date. Stop making everything look so beautiful. Stop telling me I'm the most beautiful thing you've ever seen. Stop going on your knees and twiddling nervously. Stop crying. Stop making me cry. Stop laughing when I say yes, stop hugging me and lifting me up.

Stop being so handsome. Stop looking at me, do you know how hard it is to walk the aisle with a dress this fucking long? Stop taking my hand and looking back at me every now and then. Stop not listening to the priest, you wanted the church wedding! Stop having such perfect vows. Stop taking the time to wipe the tears on my face. Stop holding my hand so lovingly as you give me my ring. Stop kissing me and making me see forever.

Stop taking the time to tell me you love me while we're moving in. Stop dragging me into the shower with you. Stop eating ice cream with me and watching a romance movie that we've watched so many times before. Stop telling me I'm beautiful when all I'm doing is wearing one of your big shirts. Stop being so turned on by me. Stop turning me on. Stop waking me up everyday with a kiss. Stop waking up beside me everyday. Stop helping me prepare breakfast. Stop saying you can't wait to have my kids. Stop telling me I'm not fat. Stop being blonde and blue eyed and shy. Stop being amazing. Stop saying I'm amazing. Stop saying I Love You all the fucking time. Stop it. Just stop being so perfect. Stop.

"Are you done?" Ruka asked. Hotaru's eyes trained on him, she nodded just as the wind flung her hair to the side. Their kids ran in the yard, their labrador barking behind them.

"Yes, I'm done." Hotaru replied. He tugged her to him, lovingly. She settled into his chest with a sigh, watching out the yard from the porch.

"I love you." He whispered.

"Stop it!" She hit his shoulder lightly. But he was laughing and captured her mouth with a kiss. And Hotaru forgot just what she wanted him to stop doing.


End file.
